


and the sun stares back

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, Dream Sex, M/M, Mindfuck, Post-Season/Series 03, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Jon is in a complicated place.Or“What is there to enjoy?”





	and the sun stares back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



In the darkness all Jon could hear was the repeated mantra of, “Take her, not me. Take her, not me. Take her, not me.”

He could not say how many times he had been here. Too many. Not enough. The terror in her voice never decreased or faded even at the point where he began to drift elsewhere.

Once it had been a different voice, but he was clearly in the same place. Guilt paired with justification felt more like things he was inhaling than concepts that time. It hadn’t happened again, but Jon had a hunch it still might.

The space was cramped and wet. It had been uncomfortable the first time. He would have gotten used to it by now if it didn’t get worse each time. Eventually to sit in there might be to drown and break every bone at the same time. It might not. Sometimes things eased up.

He could not say how long he had been there when he felt the hand on his shoulder. Hours maybe. But then again everything in this place was hours. Seconds were hours here.

Jon did not think the hand belonged to the monster the woman was so afraid of stealing her away. He knew that he played that role here. He had always played that role here, even before he had been forced to give live performances.

Shortly afterwards he was pulled somewhere else. The sensation of the hand disappeared with the bright lights. He assumed that the hand must have been what brought him to this new place.

He was wrong of course. It retrospect he would realize that had been a test. Jon did not pass or fail. He was not the one being tested, not really.

***

Usually Jon wasn’t the one getting hurt in these places. Not really. His role was for the most part voyeuristic.

This place was different. He was still removed from it in some sense, yes, but the thing he was watching was himself. Well, not himself exactly, more of a representation of himself.

Yet he could feel everything that representation felt even though he was outside of it. Jon still hadn’t determined if this was a feature of his new existence that only had a chance to display itself here or if he could feel it because he remembered it.

In real life he actually had been on the floor of the archives with worms burrowing into his flesh. Watching it now he could feel the way they corkscrewed in. Every detail was perfect and exactly as it was.

Every detail except that on the side Tim wasn’t there was Elias. The worms didn’t touch Elias. If anything they avoided him. He didn’t question Elias’s presence. If he was where he thought he was it was only natural.

“You’re enjoying this so much,” was Elias’s voice but not the Elias laying next to him.

Also it wasn’t not the Elias next to him. It was merely Elias of another time. Things echoed where Jon was. Usually they echoed backwards.

“What is there to enjoy?” Jon shouted.

Or least he thought he shouted. He wasn’t sure if he had a mouth at that moment. Such things weren’t guaranteed anymore.

***

He was laying on a bed, but the bed wasn’t steady. He was on a boat for what he could tell. Or maybe it was just all the pictures of water on the wall that made him think that. Every single picture frame was crooked.

Elias was next to him. The bed was far too small to fit them both. Hell, it was too small to fit one them. It was also the biggest bed Jon had ever been on.

Jon shut his eyes tight and yet he could still see everything around him, “Where are we?”

Silly, silly question. Nothing existed on the other side of those walls, the same way nothing existed on the other side of reality. They were everywhere.

Elias was unbuttoning his shirt but the number of buttons kept changing, “The domain of an old friend.”

Jon tried to look Elias in the eye and saw nothing instead, “Yours or mine?”

“Both,” Elias was on his lap and watching him from far away.

Jon felt far too nauseous. It wasn’t seasickness. How could it be seasickness if they weren’t on a boat? They were outside on steady ground.

Elias stroked his hair, “It’s just easier if we have a bed.”

It was a nonsense answer because they weren’t on a bed. They were in the grass of a park Jon had both never seen before and spent his entire childhood in. It was itchy.

Elias was somehow kissing his neck and his elbow and talking at the same time. Jon couldn’t remember what he said even as he said it.

Jon wasn’t wearing any clothes which was odd because half a second ago it felt as if they were too tight and cutting off his blood circulation. His clothes kept changing which side of the bed they had fallen too before settling for under it like a childhood monster.

Elias was hard. This felt like innate knowledge for some reason. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was going. It took a fool.

He squirmed, “Stop. I don’t want this.”

This wasn’t the sort of thing he would have wanted even under different circumstances. He just wasn’t—

Elias sighed, “I know.”

Or he might have smiled and said, “I don’t care,” but Jon didn’t think that was likely. It just wasn’t cocky enough.

He experienced both but knew only one had actually happened. Jon didn’t like either of them.

Elias was rough, oh so rough. He fucked Jon as if there were no physical limits. As if no corporeal rules could harm him. That was because this wasn’t a physical plane and the only thing he could lastingly hurt was Jon’s psyche. Even if Jon felt like he was bleeding.

Wherever Elias was he was alone. Jon didn’t have to ask to know that.

In this place there was no sun. A gigantic eye took its place. The eye laughed the whole time. Especially when Jon protested. The eye was still laughing. Or maybe that was Elias. Jon couldn’t really tell their voices apart.

***

The light bulbs burst. In the flash of light before they did Jon could have sworn he saw Elias’s face. This was not over. It never would be.

Jon finally got his answer.

“Feeling terror that is purely your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there was anything that went untagged that you think should have been tagged let me know. Thank you for reading.


End file.
